


A Very Dumb Vampire

by SirPrize



Series: Desperately in Love [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: About freaking time, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Kinda melts into smut near the end, Lesbian Sex, Regrets I've had a few, Season 3, They're finally fucking, Top Laura Hollis, episode 16, top laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrize/pseuds/SirPrize
Summary: As she’s going on about the latest scheme that might work or might get you all killed horrendously, you only know two things for certain. She is the most gorgeous creature you’ve ever met and you are probably the dumbest vampire ever to roam the earth.An exploration of Carmilla's emotions during episode 16...which sorta turned smutty near the end. In Laura's words "Eh...Oops?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. I wasn't really planning to follow 'Please' with anything, but that was before I saw episode 16. Since Laura got the spotlight last time, it was time to focus on everyone favorite, useless, lesbian vampire.
> 
> This wound up a lot longer than 'Please', but I'm still mostly happy with it and didn't feel like doing too much cutting...partially out of sheer laziness. 
> 
> On that note, thank you so much to all the lovely Creampuffs who commented and left kudos!
> 
> While I'm glad it finally happened, I wouldn't be surprised if this is the episode we all return to at the end of the series just to keep from crippling depression. You just know the ending won't be all sunshine, rainbows and lesbian vampires riding off into he sunset together. If they separate them, I will personally lead the creampuff army to their freaking doorstep!
> 
> Buckle up, Creampuffs, and enjoy!

She’s babbling. She always babbles, but it’s typically at least entertaining. So normally, you listen. Besides, she somehow manages to make it endearing. At times, anyway. This time, though, you barely hear what she’s saying. As she’s going on about the latest scheme that might work or might get you all killed horrendously, you only know two things for certain.

She is the most gorgeous creature you’ve ever met and you are probably the dumbest vampire ever to roam the earth.

Falling in love with a mortal when your own mortality is long gone is stupid in and of itself. Falling in love with a girl who attracts mortal peril like the gods painted a freaking cosmic bullseye on her ass at birth is a class of its own as stupidity goes. You should have turned her the moment they pulled you out of that pit and she kissed you. But no, she was warm, and alive and a shining example of what it means to just be human and you wanted her to have that for as long as possible. Not that you were selfless in that choice. That warmth? That life? You wanted to bask in it for as long as you could, because you know that you don’t have it anymore. Not like she does.

And you were scared. You’re big enough to admit that, if only to yourself. You were scared that she wouldn’t want the same things you want. That she…That she wouldn’t want eternity. Because you wanted that. You _still_ want that. An eternity is a long time to love someone, but if it’s Laura, you know you’d want to be by her side for all of it.

You’re not even sure when you realized that you loved her. That you’ve never loved anyone like you love her. It blows anything you ever felt for Elle so far out of the water that it’s not even funny.

But in the end you didn’t ask and it probably wouldn’t have mattered anyway, given the situation. You’ll be just as screwed as anyone else if mother dearest succeeds, vampire or not.

And she’s still talking and you should probably tune back in now.

“If the dean has some supernatural nemesis who might want to help, why not give that a try?”

She’s approaching the concept of summoning a pagan death goddess as if she’ll just shoot her a text politely asking for help and you cannot help the smile that brings to your face. Because, this? This is Laura. Reckless and headstrong and optimistic to the point of being naïve, but so very brave.

You will never blame Laura for retreating into herself like she did these past few months. She killed for you. _Killed._ Sure, you’ve left so many bodies in your wake that the act barely weighs on you anymore, but she hasn’t. She was innocent and she gave that up…for you. Your love for her has cost you, without a doubt, but she sacrificed that innocence and everything she’d worked for without hesitation.

She has cost you Mattie and maybe that will never not hurt, but…You don’t even know what comes after the but. But it wasn’t only her fault? Clifford dealt the blow, you yourself spilled the beans in the first place and Mattie would have killed anyone in that room on a whim.

All fair reasons, but deep down you know the truth. Maybe it will never not hurt, but she’s Laura. It’s different. _She’s_ different.

So no, you won’t blame her for shattering afterwards. It tore at your heart to see that bravery and optimism struggling under a mountain of fear, survivor’s guilt and exhaustion, but you couldn’t lift that mountain for her. Much as you wanted to, you could only be there for her and keep encouraging her to come out from under it.

To see her like this again feels like finally seeing the sunrise after months in the dark. This is Laura Hollis in her full glory and you’ve never been more in love with her.

“Well, would you look at that? Laura Hollis, chess master.”

You’re absolutely certain that you look like a lovesick puppy right now and in any other situation you would be mortified at how you’ve abandoned your disaffected air. Not that it’s ever worked on her anyway. She’s always been frighteningly good at seeing right through that. Besides, the moment the words leave your mouth in a husky drawl, there’s an almost palpable shift in the air.

Her heartbeat hitches and speeds up and for just a second you look into her eyes and see that she looks every bit as love-struck as you feel. And you can’t do anything but let that fill you with hope. The kiss has not left your mind for a single second and the memory is wrecking your fragile grip on your self-control .

Sure, the kiss wasn’t all positive. Some part of you is still convinced that what you said about it being born solely of her desperation, fear and loneliness is true. It’s just that this part of you is at war with the part that saw the pleading in her eyes and felt the emotion she poured into that kiss. The part of you that answered it with a flood of your own emotions that you had stood no chance in hell of stopping.

She’s talking again and that’s bad because you’re definitely prioritizing watching her mouth move over listening but-god she’s so fucking beautiful. She trails off and it’s all either of you can take. A second of hesitation, but neither of you have the strength to run from this. She sweeps the books off the table and you lunge at each other.

The moment your lips meet, you moan like you haven’t been touched in years. You’re already embarrassingly wet and needy, but her tongue is in your mouth, she’s warm and alive under your touch and she’s shoved you on to the desk so how can you possibly think about anything but her? You swear, if Frankenginger walks in right now, you will find a way to cram that entire whiteboard up their ass.

And if her dad walks in, well…He’s a good  dad. A good man. But damned if you’re going to stop fucking Laura into next week just because the sight gave him a heart attack.  

There’s a brief moment of surprise as she crawls on top. You’re not about to complain, but most of your fantasies involved her writhing underneath you. And god, did you have your share of fantasies. You’ve spent more nights with your fingers buried deep inside of yourself and her name on your lips than you care to admit.

…You’re only sort of ashamed of the fact that a tiny little human has reduced the feared queen of the night to a hormonal teenager. Cold showers were probable the mature option, but you’ve always been more inclined to chase the things that bring you pleasure.

 Of course you can’t seem to recall any of those fantasies the moment your bodies are touching _everywhere_ and she somehow manages to deepen the kiss. If you weren’t embarrassingly soaked already, the breathy moan that leaves her mouth would’ve done the trick. Your curves press together and you can’t help but marvel at how wonderfully she fits against you. Almost as if you were never meant to be apart. Closer. She needs to be closer.

God, you can’t believe you ever agreed to that friends bullshit. You two were never friends and you never will be. It’s nowhere near enough for you. You know that’s selfish, but she only has herself to blame. You’d have been perfectly fine fucking her without it meaning a thing just a year ago. But no, she had to go and _ruin_ you. She had to be all dorky and headstrong and brave and beautiful and completely, utterly fucking irresistible.

You love her. You will always love her…and you can only hope that beneath all the nervous twitching and obvious denial, she loves you too. It’s been so, _so_ long since anyone has loved you.

Clothes are flying and every second she has to pull back and stop kissing you to remove something feels like agony, but the sight and feel of her bare skin is so very worth it. Your lips are skimming her neck and your fangs are just aching for you to bite down and taste the ambrosia that is her blood. The fantasy is clear in your mind. A vision of your fangs piercing that soft skin and your fingers stroking her clit, as she clings to you and whimpers while the initial pain of the bite turns to mind numbing bliss.

You know you can make it good for her. Nothing feels better than a vampire taking their time and feeding slowly. It’s why vampires are so dangerous. It’s not the powers that make you great predators. It’s that you can make your prey _want_ to be bitten.

Much as thinking of Laura as prey feels wrong to you, it’s hard to deny the fact that you want that. _God,_ do you want it. With her baring her neck like this, the thunder of her heartbeat in your ears and the scent of her arousal on the air, it takes all of your self control not to just give in. Even as you move on to tug on her earlobe, there’s a desperate chant in your head of _‘Mine! Mine, mine, mine! Laura. Lauralauralauralaura!’._

…There’ll be time to be embarrassed at how easily she reduced you to this later, though, because she’s ducked her head to pay attention to your nipples.

The pleasure steals the breath from your lungs and you gasp, fingers tangling in her hair and pressing her closer. Her mouth is warm and wet and her tongue plays with you like it’s always known just where to touch and tease. Her hands aren’t idle either, one drawing patterns on your stomach while the other massages your unattended breast.

Why in the absolute hell did you wait so long?

She looks far too smug at drawing loud, desperate moans from you, but you can’t help it. All you can do is run your fingers through honey blonde strands and clutch desperately at the side of the desk.  Her pretty, brown eyes open lazily and you can see a flash of mischief right before her teeth clamp down gently and she tugs on your nipple.

And then you don’t really see anything but the ceiling because you’re arching up, your head is thrown back and you’re making a noise that is barely human. Maybe it’s a good thing that your heart no longer works, because you’re fairly certain you’d be having a heart attack otherwise right about now.

The little brat actually laughs at you as she lets go and you slump to the desk, glaring at her. It lacks it usual venom though, because she’s so fucking pretty like this. There’s none of the worry and fear in her expression. Just hunger and affection and something almost akin to surprise that, off all people, she’s the one making you writhe right now.

You honestly don’t know why she’s surprised. Nobody has ever affected you as she has.

Also you’re hyper aware of the hand not on your chest, which is making its way down your stomach _far_ too slowly. You might be over three centuries older, but right now you feel every inch the girl barely into adulthood that you will forever be. God, you would offer to be her slave for the next three if she’d just hurry up and touch you where you need her most.

…Turns out you’re pretty submissive…And that should probably come as more of a surprise, but honestly, when was the last time you really told her no?

That little revelation is soon forgotten about when she slips off of you, but before you can protest she’s tugged you to the edge of the desk and she’s nuzzling at your thighs. “ _Fuck,_ Carm.” Hearing her swear is one of the hottest things you’ve ever experienced, but it has nothing on the feeling of her tongue on your pussy.

You’re fairly certain she breaks something in your psyche as she alternates between lapping at your clit like a kitten and thrusting her tongue inside of you. Your hips buck out of your control and you cling to the desk so hard that the wood cracks and breaks in your grasp as you scream out your pleasure. “Fucking fuck! Laura, right there. Oh, right there! Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stooooop.” She groans as if you’re the best thing she’s ever tasted and the vibrations do nothing for your ability to string together a coherent sentence.

Relentlessly she drives you closer to the edge until the only words left in your, once very extensive, vocabulary are her name and pleas for release. She pulls back for a moment, her fingers replacing her tongue, and she looks at you like you’re the most beautiful thing on the planet.

“Carm.” She sounds almost reverent as she curls her fingers and strokes something inside of you that makes you see stars. “Cum, baby. I’ve got you. Cum for me.” She gives you one last look which you can only describe as loving, and god you hope that’s true, before she leans down again and her lips close around your clit.

The fact that you managed to cling to consciousness is a miracle, really. You let out a scream that leaves your throat raw, bucking and seizing as the damn breaks and your orgasm washes over you. Broken fragments of her name and pleas for her to never, ever fucking stop tumble from your lips as you come all over her fingers and it feels like she holds you there for an eternity before finally easing you back down.

Your other senses seem to return to you one by one and you find yourself covered in sweat and panting for air you don’t need. Your chest heaves with every breath and you note with some detached amusement that, even though your wetness is still on her lips and chin, she can’t quite seem to take her eyes off of your breasts. She looks fucking ravenous, but you’re not ready to indulge her again because she also looks far too fucking smug.

Just a minute or two to get your bearings and- _Nope_ , never mind. She’s sucking you off her fingers, eyes closed and moaning like a junkie who just got her fix. That’s even less fair than that fucking yoga pose. This is pure evil and you feel like you’ve never been gayer.

If you don’t get to fuck her right now, you _will_ spontaneously combust.

With a few tugs she gets the hint to crawl back on top. She kisses you and forces her tongue into your mouth, making you taste yourself. The little show of dominance is ridiculously hot, but you have something else in mind.

…Even if that’s very hard to remember when she reaches back to play with you and your legs fall open again to give her access. You really have no willpower around her, do you?

Still, it takes a few more insistent tugs before she gets the hint and a bright blush spreads over her cheeks, throat and the top of her breasts. You can’t help but laugh at the sight. After all of that and when the evidence of your pleasure still coats her chin, the idea of sitting on your face somehow still makes her blush.

Surprisingly dominant she may be, but she is still your Creampuff. Your Laura.

With a thigh on either side of your head she lowers herself, looking hesitant for the first time since you tore the clothes off of each other. Smiling encouragingly, you stroke and nuzzle her thighs until her folds are finally in reach. You’re completely enveloped in her scent and you can’t help it. You can’t wait anymore. You lick the wetness off her thighs and then bury your face between them with no intention of pulling it back for the foreseeable future.

From your first taste of her, you’re completely hooked. You doubt you’ll be able to go another day without this now, but that’s a concern for when you’re not busy trying to get your tongue as far inside of her as you can. 

And you thought her blood was ambrosia. Shows what you know.

One of her hands is tangled in your hair and she’s bucking against your face, meeting the thrusts of your tongue eagerly as loud, high-pitched moans fill the air. She’s yours. Finally, blessedly, she all yours. For a while you keep your eyes closed, focussed on nothing but the taste of her and her beautiful moans. When you open them, you just about come again at the sight.

Her thighs tremble on either side of you, her head is thrown back and she’s biting the knuckles of her free hand to keep herself from screaming. She’s only partially successful, but it figures she’d be vocal during sex, really. When Laura looks down she locks eyes with you and trembles. Another rush of wetness hits your tongue.

“God, fucking…Carmilla.”

The hand not tangled in your hair leaves her mouth to massage a breasts. “Carm, baby, yesyesyes. You’re making me _drip_.” You moan into her pussy at the admission. You can feel wetness sliding over your chin and your throat and you know you’ll hate yourself for this later because you’ll be able to smell her on you for days, but right now you just don’t care.

She’s yours and you’re hers and right now nothing is more important than making her feel good.

You flatten your tongue against her clit and let her grind against it as she chases her release. You don’t mind being used if it’s her. When she’s babbling brokenly about how close she is, you kiss her clit and slide your tongue home one last time.

It’s too much. Far too much.

She clenches around your tongue and comes explosively, wailing in pleasure and trembling from head to toe before suddenly slumping forward. You catch her before she can fall off of the desk and a concerned question sticks in your throat when you see her face. It’s still somewhat stuck in an expression of bliss, but she’s very clearly out.

You fucked her into unconsciousness. You won’t even pretend not to be smug about that.

You take her in your arms and tuck her head into the crook of your neck as you lay down on the desk. It’s rigid and uncomfortable, of course, but your legs still feel like jell-o so you won’t be carrying her and…really, you just don’t want to move right now. You’re happy to be her pillow for now.

When she comes to five minutes later, you’re stroking her hair. You can feel her blush and she snuggles closer, pressing her face against your neck to hide her red cheeks.

“…Shut up.” She mutters, petulant but affectionate.

“Didn’t say a thing, Cupcake.” You drawl back, not pausing in your ministrations. “I think I made my point just fine.”

This was a moment of weakness. You know that and she knows it too, but it did prove one thing. You will not _survive_ without her. Once more the question burns on the tip of your tongue, but you can’t ask it. Not right now. There is too much to do and you need to have a very long talk first.

There will be time to ask. There will be time to tell her how desperately in love with her you are. There will be time to beg her to share eternity with you, because the thought of her dying is unbearable.

There will be time...Right?

God, you really are the dumbest vampire on planet Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there we go. I hope you enjoyed, Creampuffs!
> 
> Funny thing, I actually don't write a lot of smut. It's been something I've been trying to get myself to do more of to get a bit better at it, so hopefully it was alright at least.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Comments and kudos feed are what power my terrible dark magic with which I will conquer this realm and all realms beyond the veil of reality.
> 
> ...Eh, ignore that. I was...kidding. Yes. I meant they keep me...eh...happy. Yes, comment and kudos keep me happy. No nefarious plots here.


End file.
